Marauder’s Summer Getaway
by Blue Tears
Summary: Continuation of Morning Games: Sirius and Remus reminisce about summer between fifth and sixth year which James so aptly named “Marauder’s Summer Getaway.
1. Prologue

** Title: **Marauder's Summer Getaway 

** AN:** Hey everybody, I'm back! I got such a sweet surprise from ya'll on my first fic that I thought I should try more Sirius and Remus fiction. So I have come to the decision to make a chaptered story that takes place during the "**Marauder's Summer Getaway.**" A pretty weak-ass plot cause I'll be mostly fluff and well more fluff. (darlings I'm sorry but I'll start with my trademark angst writing later(I'm in a fluffy mood now)) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sexy Siri or randy Remmie….bad bad bad alliteration….I am gonna use a few quotes from the book so don't sue me….I don't own any of the characters that appear in this fic they are all Ms. Rowling's to kill off as she pleases….*grumbles about always fallin' for couples were the "guy" (come on Remmie is so the girl…when he's not all feral and stuff *mmmmm feral Remmie*) dies* 

** Summary:** Continuation of Morning Games: Sirius and Remus reminisce about the good old summer that James so aptly named "**Marauder's Summer Getaway**." RL/SB Multi-chaptered fluff. 

**Guide:** '_Thoughts_' though the first italics isn't a flashback just Tonks' voice in Remmie's head. 

++++++++++ 

** Marauder's Summer Getaway **

Prolog: 

     Through the thick haze that had taken over Remus' senses a giddy, feminine voice rang clear; dispersing the feverish fog he had been so content with losing himself in. "_Awww, an Azkaban escapee and a werewolf caught in a snogging session on the kitchen counter top….now I've seen everything._" Remus felt his blood congeal realizing how careless he had been letting Sirius and himself get a little _too_ carried away. '_Like old times..._' Remus thought, letting a small smile grace his slightly swollen lips '_James and **his** little remarks whenever he interrupted something he wasn't suppose to…_'Pulling his hands, in his normal graceful manner, from Sirius black hair, Remus gently shoved the older man back allowing himself space to clamber off the marble counter top. Sirius' hands fell to his sides before stuffing them into the pockets of his robes. His fingers brushing away and twirling around the lint that lay in the cloth depths. After being so rudely interrupted by the young woman Remus attempted to regain his composure by straightening out his robes. 

     "Well as long as _that _is over and done with I thought that you two might want to know that Harry's up and will be coming downstairs shortly." Tonks said flatly. Seeing the lightly flushed werewolf obsess nervously over a crease in the hem of his sleeve that could not be flattened, her lips contoured into a sly grin before she spoke once more. "Wouldn't want him being scared for life seeing his godfather and old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor snogging, now would we?" Tonks took another large bite out of the perfectly toasted bread as Remus looked up to retort to her comment. 

     "What are you doing, Tonks? That's for Harry." A sheepish grin played with Tonks' lips as her eyes shifted from Remus' worried, flushed face down to the piece of toast she held in her hand. Obviously irritated by the interruption Sirius had retreated to leaning against the drawers on the opposite side of the kitchen, arms now folded and foot tapping the floor impatiently, watching the subtle battle between his love and his relative. He smiled amusedly when Tonks opened her mouth to no avail to defend herself. 

     "Well it-it was just sitting there! It's not like his name was on it or anything." She said with an immature air lacing her voice; she sounded like a child trying to defend her actions after been caught eating cookies before dinner. Remus simply gave an exasperated sigh, Sirius knew that Remus normally avoided confrontation when possible and normally played the diplomat when Sirius would get into rows with Mrs. Weasley. Summoning a plate Remus turned to the discarded toast and picked it up and placed it softly on the plate as it descended onto the counter. Tonks saw Lupin's action as a dismissal and abrupt end to the conversation. Remus coolly picked up his teacup, keeping his eyes focused on the deep liquid, he heard Tonks make her way to the door, still eating the crunchy toast. The door shut softly behind her as Sirius pushed off from the drawers. 

     "Well…" Sirius trailed off wrapping his arms around the shorter man's shoulders, crossing his arms around the other man's neck lightly. Remus held his cup with both hands as Sirius continued. "I guess we should continue…" He cocked his head to the side and pressed his lips against the warm exposed skin on the back of Remus' neck. When he pulled away his lips making the faintest smacking noise, "later…" His voice dropped the playful tone and became somber. "We should see Harry off before he goes in front of the Ministry for his trial." Remus laid his head back against Sirius' broad shoulder looking up at his old friend. 

     "Yes, yes we should…" Remus could see the faint lines of worry crease at the edges of Sirius' mouth. "Don't worry thought Siri…" He paused unsure if his words would have the desired affect. "He's sure to be found innocent…it was a life or death situation…" Remus released the handle of his teacup, holding from the bottom with his opposite hand. He brought his hand up to the side of Sirius' face he could not see and stroked the skin there lightly. Pressing his hand against the other man's skin he turned Sirius' head towards him. His lips parted, as did Sirius', they didn't move, merely breathing in as one, lips a hair's width apart. 

     "Remus have you made t-t-t-t…" Mrs. Weasley began to stammer upon finding the two men in the kitchen; she had more luck then Tonks at least. She quickly averted her gaze as Remus and Sirius jumped apart. "Sorry…I-I-I." She broke off. 

     "For the love of Merlin!" Sirius muttered under his breath as he finally left the kitchen, annoyed. Remus chewed on his bottom lip as Sirius left. He moved his cup to his lips, holding his elbow with his free hand. 

     "Yes Molly?" He asked, an annoyed undertone evident, not as harsh as Sirius' tone had been as he passed Mrs. Weasley. She looked over her shoulder, her cheeks were as red as her children's hair and her eyes were wide with worry. 

     "I'm very sorry, Remus. I just wanted to ask you if you had made Harry's toast…. I heard him walking around his room a moment ago." Remus picked up the plate that had been waiting on the counter top and handed it to Molly. "Thank you." 

     "Not a problem, Molly." Remus' voice regained its kind composure as he walked to the swinging door to enter the dining room, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Upon sitting down next to Sirius, Remus heard the quiet creeks of the floorboards that made up the last landing before quick, sloppy, clunking noises erupted as the feet made there way down the last flight of stairs. The cacophony drowned out Tonks' sleepy voice as she tried to tell Lupin about Scrimgeour. 

     "He's gonna put his foot through one of those stairs." Sirius muttered under his breath to Remus as Harry walked into the room. His hair was its untamable self and he was dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans. Mrs. Weasley began her normal fretting away at Harry, fussing with his shirt, asking him what he wanted… 

     '_If she was going to ask him what he wanted why did she have me make him toast?_' Remus thought sulkily, but cheered up when Harry selected toast, he glanced at Harry approvingly. He turned to Tonks and asked her what she had been telling him about Scrimgeour. Tonks began to tell him about her distrust of Scrimgeour, but he began to loose focus after hearing all the vital information. 

     Sirius on the other hand was watching Harry, trying to read his movements to see what was going through the young boys head. He saw Harry nod and pause unsure of what to say next. 

     "Don't loose your temper. Be polite and stick to the facts." Sirius said sternly. His mood had changed immensely upon remembering his godson's hearing was that morning, oh yeah and being found snogging, or about to snog, Remus twice in the wide span of five minutes. Remus looked over at the man next him, being jogged out of his daze by Sirius' strangely stern voice. 

     "The law's on your side…" He spoke quietly as he remembered what he had told Sirius in the kitchen when he had tried to soothe his worries. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in a life-threatening situation." The next moment it seemed Mrs. Weasley was telling Harry that it was time to go, wanting to be early and all. 

     "Good luck," Remus spoke up after Tonks. "I'm sure it will be fine." He smiled hopefully at Harry as Sirius spoke up. 

     "And if it's not," he sounded so cold, the hardened edge Sirius had been given by Azkaban. "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…." He trailed off as Harry offered him a feeble smile. With that Mr. Weasley and Harry left for the Ministry of Magic. 

++++++++++ 

     A quarter of an hour later Sirius sat in the now doxie-free drawing room. He sat on a moth eaten couch staring out the window framed by the velvet curtains, his mind on his grandson and his hearing. Small puffs of dust erupted from the carpet as Lupin walked in, still holding his nearly empty cup of now cold tea. He sat down next to Black and crossed his legs before finishing off his tea. Remus placed the cup down on the small coffee table before the sofa and looked over at his friend. 

     "Sirius, if you think to hard your hair will turn gray…" Sirius looked at the other grinning man. Remus leaned closer. "Why do you think I have premature gray hairs?" He smiled poking fun at his own misfortune, knowing perfectly well why he had silver flecks covering his hair. 

     "Remus…." Sirius said melancholy. "You always were the "_intellectual_" marauder…" 

     "Big word Siri." Remus teased as Sirius grabbed Remus around the neck. Remus was glad he had the power to get Sirius' mind off the more troubling matters and enjoy the life that had been wrongfully robbed from him. 

     "Shut it, smart arse." Black growled playfully applying the slightest bit of pressure making Lupin writhe. Attempting to pry Sirius arms from his neck Remus opened his mouth to speak. 

     "Oy, Siri I can't brea-" Remus broke off. '_Oy, Siri let the boy breath…_' He stopped struggling as the resurfaced memory hit him for the second time that day. Sirius felt Remus give up and go limp, He let younger man go, staring at him with a perplexed look. 

     "What?" He asked concerned. Remus smiled weakly as he leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder closing his eyes. Shifting his body around Sirius embraced the smaller man. "Hey Remmie…" 

     "Yes, Padfoot?" 

     "What were you thinking about when I came into the kitchen this morning…?" He asked, the memory had hit him also…how could he forget the '**Marauder's Summer Getaway**'…especially after being caught like that with Remus twice that morning. 

     "The "**Marauder's Summer Getaway**"…." Lupin said quietly, unsure of how Sirius would react to hearing him say those words that had been sewn together by James Potter himself. Sirius smiled nostalgically before craning his neck down to place a gentle kiss upon Remus' cheek. His breath tickling Remus skin. 

     "I remember that, Remmie….." 

++++++++++ 

** AN:** Thank you all for reading…I hope this was as enjoyable as my first attempt, which would be Morning Games, was for those who read it…I suggest reading that first…Please review so I know I should continue. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling problmes...*blushes* 

Thank you!!! R&R 


	2. Ch 1: End Of Term

Title: Marauder's Summer Getaway

**AN: **Thank you everyone for the sweet reviews of the last chapter…Stick with me here and pretended that the decorations in the Great Hall before the house cup is awarded are the last year's winners…which makes since cause you wouldn't want to spoil the fun, now would you? Heheh I get to put them into lots of awkward scenes. Remus has an obsession with chocolate frogs…don't ask.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Siri, Remmie (eeek sorry Miss Polkat I just thought it was a cute name…I'm sorry…I like it…), James, Peter…or anyone else the wonderful J.K Rowling has already claimed.

**Summary: **Continuation of Morning Games: Sirius and Remus reminisce about the good old summer that James so aptly named "Marauder's Summer Getaway." RL/SB Multi-chaptered fluff.

**Guide: **'_Thoughts'_

**Present (OotP time) **

* * *

Marauder's Summer Getaway

**Chapter One: End-Of-Term**

**"**It has been brought to my attention that now is the appropriate time for me to award the house cup," Dumbledore's face cracked into a knowing smile as he stood up from the head table in the Great Hall. Looking over the rims of his half moon spectacles he continued, "In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three-hundred and twenty nine points; in third place, Slytherin, with three-hundred and eighty two points; in a close second, Ravenclaw, with an even four-hundred points; and, despite repeated detentions earned by a select group of un named individuals-" The whole of Gryffindor table glanced at the four beaming fifth years before returning their attention to Dumbledore. "Gryffindor this year has earned four-hundred and eleven points, winning them the house cup for the third year in a row." Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as the entire house stood up, raising their goblets to the head master. "Now, let us eat!"

The gilded plates that sat before the four boys at the end of the Gryffindor table filled with ungodly amounts of meats, breads and vegetables in the blink of an eye as they sat down. Their empty goblets filled once more with pumpkin juice upon being placed on the lengthy house table. Two hands made a beeline for the lamb chops as the boy involuntarily began to lick his lips.

"Merlin, Peter when was the last time you ate?" James Potter asked, bemusement lacing his voice. The boy sitting across from him, Peter, began to swallow hunks of lamb without chewing in order to answer his friends question quickly.

"Er…I had a few chocolate frogs an hour ago…" His cheeks flushed lightly upon stating this.

"It's okay, Pete." The ever-happy voice of Remus Lupin chimed in as he nudged the boy sitting next to him reassuringly. He leaned in next to his friend, "So did I." Remus always seemed to know what to say to make his friends feel comfortable and smile, which is what Peter Pettigrew did.

"Thanks, Remmie." Peter said sweetly. A muscle in Sirius Black's neck tensed, that was his name for Remus…it was always Siri and Remmie.

'_Stupid git,_' Black didn't hate Pettigrew, they are Marauders together (nothing could break that bond). It's just that Sirius had, over three years, developed an oversized crush upon the young werewolf and had a predilection for being rather possessive of the little things that he could make his own about Remus, such as nicknames. Ripping savagely into a dinner roll to vent his frustration Sirius' eyes began to study the youthful face of the boy sitting across the table from him. The rest of the Marauders continued with their conversation, speaking through mouthfuls of delicious food the house elves had prepared.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face when Dumbledore said that Slytherin had a _weak_ three-hundred and eighty two points?" James asked around a rather large piece of roast beef while cutting off another square with his fork and knife. Remus looked up from his plate of mashed potatoes and nodded smiling wildly. The Marauders all **strongly disliked** the 'slimy Slytherin git' named Severus Snape.

'_That smile_,' Sirius thought as he noticed the faintest of dimples on Remus' chin, it was only evident when Remus truly smiled. A goofy grin plastered across Sirius' face when he discovered something new about his Moony. James glanced at his best friend, knowing exactly whom the grin was for. Sirius hadn't told James about his feelings for their friend but James knew, you can't catch a boy staring like that at another boy for three years and not figure it out. "Priceless." Sirius said breathlessly. Remus looked over to his friend, who still had the smile plastered to his face. The intensity of Sirius' blue eyes caused Remus' face to flush. He nervously tried to distract himself by talking.

"Yeah, it was priceless." Remus said, making Sirius' comment relevant to the topic at hand. Returning to his plate of potatoes Remus failed to notice Sirius wince in pain as James kicked him under the table.

"Stop staring at Moony like that." James paused; he didn't want Sirius to know that he knew of Sirius' feelings. "Act normal…" once again he paused seeing the despair in his friends eyes. "Seriously, Sirius." James hissed in a hushed yell. Sirius opened his mouth to make some stupid joke that James had dumbly set up, but instead turned to Remus and Peter.

"But it was nothing compared to the looks on the Slytherin Quidditch team when James here," Sirius slapped his best friend on the back, almost causing the other boy to spit up the swig of pumpkin juice he had just downed. "caught the Snitch and won the Quidditch Cup for us Gryffindors." James grinned as a pretty red head from down the table glanced at him and smiled warmly.

"Mr. Prongs I do believe a certain Miss Lily Evans may finally fancy you," Peter said watching as James went bright pink, but did not object.

"James the lady's man!" Sirius leered returning to his normal jovial self. He pulled James' head under his arm and gave him a noogie, causing James' already untamable hair into a disheveled mess.

"You're one to talk, Sirius," James said grinning. Sirius relaxed as James pulled his head back from under Sirius' arm. "You have your own "ickle first year fan club." James mock squealed pulling Sirius into a bear hug.

"Shut it, Potter." In the tightly knit band of Marauders the use of last names meant trouble. James pulled away from Sirius cocking an eyebrow as if to ask what the problem was. Remus watched, still holding a fork full of potatoes he had speared five minutes ago. He licked his lips nervously feeling the tension creep over their end of the house table. This had been happening a lot lately, James would do something to Sirius, generally relating to the fact that almost every girl in Hogwarts wanted to snog him senseless, and then Sirius would snap at him about it. Little did Remus know James had been trying to lay traps left and right to get Sirius to admit that he wasn't exactly fond of girls 'that way.'

Remus, of course, was the only one who could settle the disputes but this time he chose to change the subject completely. "Well…uhh…what is everyone one going to do over the summer holiday?" Remus asked before finally stuffing his potatoes in his mouth. He swallowed the food watching as Sirius' gaze never left his. Remus could feel shivers of warmth run up and down his arms as the other boy continued to stare at him.

Remus was still somewhat new to the thought of liking Sirius more then a friend, he had only started that year to fall deeper into the emotion he had started to first feel in his third year…but when Sirius would look at him like that…oh how it made him want to scream. '_Siri, don't look at me like that unless you mean it_.' Lupin put on a false smile as James told them he was going to be home the entire time brushing up on his Quidditch skills, as if he needed to.

"I don't think I can take another summer trapped in that stuffy house…" Sirius muttered finally looking away from Remus. He took a long drink from his goblet, emptying it.

"Maybe you should just run away from home, Padfoot," Remus said jokingly, laughter lacing his words. Sirius couldn't nor wanted to fight the smile that played with his lips hearing Remus laugh.

"That's not a bad idea, Moony, not a bad idea at all."

The next morning the four Marauders woke up and prepared for their train ride home. Peter and Sirius finished packing as Remus sat on his bed reading a thick novel. James was pacing around the dormitory thinking up ways he could sit with the pretty red head, Lily, on the Hogwarts Express back home. A few hours later, after lugging their heavy trunk onto the train, James went ahead and found an empty compartment. He some how managed to clumsily convince Miss Evans to accompany him during the trip, without her friends. Peter walked into the compartment and stored his things before sitting down across from James and Lily.

Sirius and Remus, who had been talking out in the hall about the finishing touches for their map for next year, walked in through the narrow compartment doorway. When swinging his arm back Sirius' hand knocked clumsily against Remus' upon entering the room. Remus attempted to ignore the warmth as he turned around and shut the compartment door. Sirius' mind, on the other hand, was sent reeling when his fingertips brushed against the soft palm of Remus cold hand.

"So Lily, I see my boy James here must have some charm deep, deep, deep, down under the scruffy head of hair." Sirius asked sitting down next to Peter. Lily smiled tucking a strand of flaming hair behind her ear.

"I do believe, Mr. Black, that it was in fact the "scruffy head of hair" that charmed me so." Lily voice retorted in a defensive manner.

'_Obviously the chick digs the "just rolled out of bed" look._' Sirius thought to himself as Remus gracefully sat down beside him, Sirius made note of this. Remus always held an air of almost over-control over himself that seemed so strange to the nonchalant Black boy. Sirius always assumed it was because of they lycanthrope, because at least in human form he could have control over himself.

'_I want to, well to be honest I want to do many things to Remus, but one of the most important is make him lose control, I want to make him want a chocolate frog—what?'_

"Do you want a chocolate frog, Siri?" Sirius blinked, his thought interrupted, he looked down at Remus extended hand clutching the sugary treat. His mouth fell open, dumbfounded at how Remus voice could have messed with his thoughts so easily.

"Oh no Remmie thanks for…er….asking." Sirius muttered suddenly self-conscious. He knew he must have zoned off completely because he had missed the old batty witch who sells the chocolate frogs on the train….unless Remus had saved the frog since their last Hogsmeade weekend, which was entirely possible since Sirius knew of Remus' fondness of the dark candy. That theory was dashed when he saw Peter sitting next to him with chocolate smeared across his face.

"Hey maybe this summer we can have a get together, ya know. At my place or something." James offered starting their conversation back up after Remus had abruptly ended it when becoming concerned with Sirius' abnormal silence. James had made sure to remember that it was Remus who had noticed the absence of Sirius boastful voice first. A grin had spread across James' lips when Remus offered Sirius some of his beloved chocolate.

"That'd be great, if my mum wasn't an bloody over-bearing f-f-f" Lily coughed knowing the letters that would soon follow the f.

"Sirius you should just leave that place. Moony was right." James said being a gentleman and handing Lily the last of his candy.

"Now, you shouldn't do anything too brash." Lily warned in a caring way as she took the offered candy.

"Sirius, I don't like to speak ill of many people, save some select Slytherins, but your mother is insufferable." Remus said placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius' breath hitched on contact but he covered it with a sigh.

"I know, trust me Remmie, after nearly sixteen years of living with that…woman…I know." Sirius said downcast.

"Well I think we should change now." Lily said trying to bring the group of boys out of their doldrums and back into the present. She left them to change in an empty compartment. The group of boys began to disrobe after taking out their change of clothing. Sirius was unbuttoning his shirt when his eyes shifted to the boy standing next to him.

Hundreds of gashes, scars, and blemishes marred the soft skin of Lupin's back and torso. Sirius knew they were marks from Remus' transformations…there wasn't anything he could do to help Remus there, that's why he and James and Peter and become Animagi; to run with Remus in a pact every full moon…so Moony wouldn't be alone. This was the first time he had ever seen the scars, Remus usually wore and undershirt, he must have forgotten.

"Christ, Remmie." Sirius sighed he couldn't control his hand from reaching out and tracing a scar on the boy's upper arm. The wound resembled a set of werewolf jaws, that must have been were he was bitten. Sirius bit his lower lip knowing how much pain each scar had caused his love.

Remus tensed under the rough pads of Sirius' fingers as he traced the bite mark. He quickly tugged the faded black t-shirt over his back and pulled it to the waist of his loose jeans. He was ashamed of his scar riddled body and thought that a boy as beautiful as Sirius deserved someone better then a werewolf.

"Don't Siri."

They reached King's Cross Station with out problems, on time, as usual. Sirius helped Remus with his things as James attempted to help Lily with her things but only succeeded in dropping her owl's cage on his foot.

"Sure he can catch a Snitch, but can he hold onto a owl cage?" Lily scoffed to Remus who chuckled light at the remark.

After crossing the barrier back into the muggle station James kissed one of Lily's flushed cheeks goodbye before hugging each of his friends promising them he'd write. James left with his parents, as did Peter. Sirius sat down on his trunk pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. He began tapping his foot impatiently as Remus sat down next to him, his own school trunk next to his feet.

"I'm sorry about…on the tra-" Sirius began but was cut off by Remus forgiving voice.

"It's okay Sirius…I guess I-I just don't like people feeling sorry for me…and if you saw…well…" Remus trailed off hoping Sirius understood.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius sighed looking up at the high ceiling of the muggle station. Remus took this moment to gaze at Sirius' long neck, watch his Adam's apple bounce when he spoke again. "Why are you staring, Remmie?" Sirius asked playfully, his eyes still on the ceiling. Remus blushed and looked away.

"Whatever are you talking about, Black?" Remus used Sirius' surname in mock annoyance but nonetheless got a surprised look from Sirius.

"Lupin." Sirius grinned as he sneered the name.

"Black." Remus spat the word but smiled at his friend.

"Mooooooony." Sirius drawled in a very Malfoy-ish manner.

"Padfoooooot." Remus returned the drawl.

"Wizard."

"Warlock." Lupin seemed to be enjoying the mock battle of childish name-calling he and Sirius were engaged in.

"Er…" Sirius paused unsure what next to say.

"Dog." Remus snapped.

"Werewolf." Sirius clamped a hand over his mouth, but Remus only smiled.

"Siri, I'm shocked. That was below the belt." His face flushed hearing his own words. His mind was spinning them into a dirty fantasy that Remus didn't particularly want to have at that moment. Sirius only smirked seeing the blush but also was having the same idea as Remus…only his was wanted.

"Remus. Come along." The stern voice of Remus father broke through both boys' daydreams. Remus jumped off Sirius' trunk and grabbed his own. Placing a hand over that which clutched the toting latch on Remus trunk Sirius caused Lupin to stop. He pulled the shorter boy in to a hug, a 'more then friends' hug.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist as he silently breathed in the older boy's scent, storing it in his memory for all times. It was a wonderful muggle cologne. Sirius squeezed him tightly against his chest as he whispered in his ear.

"I'll write you." His voice was huskier then he had intended it to be and it sent chills down Remus spine. "Will you write me?"

'_Desperation? Siri?_' Remus thought furrowing his brow as he pressed his face against Sirius' broad shoulder.

"I might go crazy in that mad house if I don't hear from you." He knew how that must have sounded and quickly added, "or James and Peter."

"I'll write you. I promise Siri." Remus whispered the nickname; he tried to keep the affectionate undertone from lacing his words but failed.

"Remus!" They broke apart saying a final goodbye.

'_I'd promise him anything if it meant he'd be my friend forever._'

**Sirius shifted under Remus as he pulled him closer to his thin frame. He smiled remembering the end of term feast and Hogwarts Express. "You were so shy, Remus." He joked as Remus looked up at him through fallen grayed fringe. **

"**And you were so hot-headed, Sirius." Remus sighed as he began to trace circles on the back of Sirius' hand that were loosely gripping Lupin's hips. "But somehow the shy one got you to fall for him first, Mr. Black."**

"**Sure Mooooooony." Sirius said kissing Remus' cheek, he knew Remus was right. **

"**I liked you since third year. You said so yourself, you liked me since second year." Remus knew he had won the argument when Sirius tried to silence him with a kiss. Smiling, Remus let Black brush his lips against his own in a gentle caress. Remus sighed contently into Sirius' mouth. **

"**Padfoooooot."**

* * *

**AN: **Teehee…well thanks for reading and please don't forget to review so I know ya'll out there like it…I am truly pathetic…sigh Siri save me! 


	3. Ch 2: Start Of Summer Holiday

**AN: **Teehee…well thanks for reading and please don't forget to review so I know ya'll out there like it…I am truly pathetic…sigh Siri save me!

Title: Marauder's Summer Getaway 

**AN: **Sorry about the wait…things…happened…sorry about the length…freshman…volleyball…funeral…

**Disclaimer: **Hmm…I hate this part…I don't own a bloody thing.

**Summary: **Continuation of Morning Games: Sirius and Remus reminisce about the good old summer that James so aptly named "Marauder's Summer Getaway." RL/SB Multi-chaptered fluff.

**Guide: **'_Thoughts'_

**Present (OotP time) **

**_Memories in MWPP era_**

_Letters_

* * *

Marauder's Summer Getaway

**Chapter Two: Start of Summer Holiday  
**

'_Black. What a retched name!' _Sirius scoffed in his mind as he dramatically banged the wooden door behind him shut.

"Sirius Black! You do not walk away from your mother when she is talking to you!" Screeching at the top of her lungs Mrs. Black bellowed from the first floor landing. Sirius could just imagine her black claw like nails digging into the old wooden banister as her dark dangerous eyes flashed wildly.

Sirius' own eyes flickered around his dusty bedroom before they slowed to a drag over his school trunk. He'd have to get it later. Grabbing his empty book bag from the floor he stumbled over piles of clothing to his trunk. After throwing open the lid he shoved several robes and other articles of clothing into the bag. He checked for anything else he needed, his gleaming white motorcycle helmet lay on his dust-covered desk. On the back of the chair a leather jacket was draped haphazardly. Picking up the jacked and tugging it on Sirius mind began to work rationally for the first time since his mother had started the row.

'_Where can I go?' _

Pulling the helmet over his black hair furiously he brushed away the thoughts and proceeded to storm out of his room determined to make the same cacophony as he had before upon entry. Letting the clasp of helmet dangle and hit against his jaw he ran down the several flights of stairs.

"Did you not hear me, Sirius?" A hand attempted to smack his protected cheek but only injured itself against the polished helmet. She cursed under her breath. Sirius didn't even make an effort to hide a growing smirk. "I will not have you fraternizing with bloody half-breeds and mudblood lovers!" Sirius mouth fell open as millions of curse ran through his head; he didn't dare speak any aloud. The words rolled in the back of his throat and he let them form into a low feral snarl as he pushed past his mother.

"Goodbye, Mummy dearest," he sneered walking out of number 12 Grimmauld Place to his motorbike (a sweet sixteen present from his uncle) sitting on the muggle street beckoning for him to ride. He straddled the enchanted muggle motorcycle and secured the white helmet by tying the clasp tightly beneath his chin.

"Where will you go? It's the start of summer holidays?" The smug and pompous tone filled his mothers voice as she stood from the house of Black front stoop eyeing her son. Sirius revved the engine to drowned out her voice before taking off.

'_**I'll be home all summer brushing up on my Quidditch skills. **Thank Merlin for James Potter.**' **_Sirius thought, a little put out he couldn't stay with Remus…he didn't exactly know what the werewolf's summer schedule was and therefore he could not just stop by at said boy's house at the start of summer holiday. Not to mention how awkward and masochistic it would be for Sirius to be in the same room as Remus…alone and only being able to talk to him.

Sirius sped off a ways before becoming airborne on the flying motorcycle. He looked down at the muggle neighborhood where his unplottable house stood invisible to any who did not know of its existence. Loose strands of black hair wiped his face as he accelerated in the direction of James' house.

'_I did it Moony, I ran away.' _Sirius smiled for the first time since the Hogwarts Express, since saying goodbye to Remus.

**+Weeks Later+**

Remus stood transfixed by the wall of books before him; a weary smile on his young face. He let his hands skim over the spines of the muggle fiction books. There were so many he didn't have the faintest idea which one to pick. He loved every genre, which didn't help to narrow down his selection.

'_Ahhh_, m_y summer friends.' _He thought bitterly as a black book caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He slid his finger down the binding. In looping deep scarlet letters the title of the book was stamped along the thick spine, A.G.A.G. '_Strange title. Then again this is a muggle bookstore.' _He pulled the book off the shelf.

The book was a soft cover but had a harsh texture that fascinated Remus as he traced the image printed there. A beautiful woman with short violet hair stood holding an elaborate bouquet of flowers dressed in a white wedding gown. She was looking hopefully, and what Remus thought to be longingly, at a handsome lanky man that stood next to her. He was dressed in a long black trench coat type uniform. The lanky man was glaring subtlety at another man on the cover; this man was not as lanky and handsome, but in an eerie way held his own against the other man. He was dressed in the same garb as the other.

The lanky man remind Remus so much of Sirius, the simple body language of the man mimicked the Black boy's mannerisms perfectly; he had to buy the book.

He attentively clutched the thick novel in his hands as he walked back home. The woman who had been working the cash register in the bookstore had practically cried when she saw him with the book.

'_**Oh darling, that book is bloody brilliant…just don't read it when you're feeling down, trust me it'll make things worse.**' _She had smiled sadly then and ringed the book up for him.

He knew what she meant, that was what had first drawn him to muggle writing…the raw human emotion that seemed to flow through the non-magic writers was amazing. It was as if to make up for their lacking of magic they poured their very souls into their words to give them depths and feeling that wizards could never put behind their words.

Remus continued to walk down the street wrapped up in his thoughts. He saw his house a stopped when he saw his window open. Remember why he had let it open he began to run up to his house. Up the short staircase to his room Remus hoped there might be an owl waiting for him. He smiled warmly upon being greeted by the Potter's old barn owl hooting contently as she fluttered around Remus' own owl's cage. Taking the two letters from the owl Remus poured her some water before opening the first.

_Dear Mr. Moony,_

_You have been cordially invited to what, I James Potter; have named The Marauders Summer Getaway. With the help of my new bunk buddy and houseguest, one Sirius Black, we have comprised a fun filled week in which the four Marauders with shall we say…"getaway from it all." This getaway will be held in the last week of July so please R.S.V.P A.S.A.P!_

_- Mr. Prongs oh yeah and the irresistible Mr. Padfoot_

Remus' lips broadened into a wide grin as he felt warmth flood his senses. He placed the letter down and picked up the second. In Sirius' unmistakable messy handwriting his name was scrawled across the envelope. Remus bit his lower lip as he read how Sirius had addressed the letter to him.

_Dearest Remus, _

_If you read James and my letter first you already know that I am staying at his house for the summer. I took you advice and ran away from home, now don't flip out, I seriously (no pun intended, Moony­) could not put up with anymore hateful comments that seemed to constantly spew from my mothers mouth. I'm never going back there, Remus…never._

Remus paused and stopped reading. Staring at the paper he couldn't suppress a small smile. _'He really left. He listened to me…'_

_On a brighter note I have a surprise to show when you undoubtedly come for the "getaway" (it was James who came up with the name by the way). I can't wait to see you again Remmie. _

_-Sirius_

Squinting his eyes Remus saw something scratched out before Sirius' name. He couldn't tell what exactly it was suppose to be but it was too short to be 'sincerely' as Sirius normally liked to sign his letters with alliteration. Giving up Remus placed the letter next to the other. He realized that was still holding his book tightly and he let his grip loosen before falling back on his bed. The book was placed next to him on the bed as he got up to 'R.S.V.P.ing A.S.A.P.' He quickly scrawled a short reply and tied it to the barn owl's leg. He let her finish her water before sending her on her way back to the Potter's house to where James and Sirius were waiting for an answer.

Remus sat back down on his bed and picked up the novel. Turning the first page he noticed the dedication.

**'To my love, whom I'll see as mine soon enough. To my friends, whom will see us together soon enough**.'

'_A week and I can see him again.'_

A milky light flooded into the large bedroom Sirius and James were now sharing for the summer holiday. The moon had been full the day before. The black haired boy couldn't push away the deep guilt that bubbled in the pit of his stomach knowing he hadn't been there for Remus when he needed him.

Still awake and sitting on the spare mattress that lay on the carpeted floor he wrapped a thin blanket around him as he stared out the window. A warm breeze played with his fringe. Closing his eyes he began to pretend the warm air licking at his skin was Remus' fingers running through his hair. Light, fluid movements that Sirius knew Remus possessed in his over controlled manner. Sighing Sirius fell back onto the mattress with a soft thud. He pulled the blanket to his chin and closed his eyes attempting sleep for the third time that night.

"You awake Padfoot?" James asked in a sleep-laden voice. Sirius groaned a reply; he failed to find his voice at three in the morning. "I suggest you get some sleep…dearest Moony will be here, along with Pete, this weekend."

"Seriously?" Sirius asked sitting up again looking over in the direction of James' bed. He knew the other sixteen year old lay awake, most likely sprawled spread-eagle in his bed and wishing that he was dreaming about a certain red head rather then taking to his long time best friend.

"Seriously, Siri."

**Remus twirled a finger around a stray strand of black hair as Sirius brushed his lips against Remus' jaw line ever so lightly. Letting his eyelid droop slightly Remus sighed tilting his head to one side. Sirius' hand that was not clutching Remus' hip was pressed lightly against the nape of the other man's neck and he kissed lower. **

**"I could have killed you for what you guys had planed…what you "forgot to mention." Remus sneered playfully pushing Black away. Sirius looked up into Remus eyes that dazzled with mock annoyance. Smiling at the voice Lupin had made to imitate James upon telling Remus their plans for the getaway Sirius spoke. **

**"Come now Remus…a little out doors camping never hurt anyone," he moved closer to Lupin. "Specially a werewolf." Remus' face faltered. **

**"You'll pay for that one, Black." Remus whispered elbowing him in the stomach lightly. **

**"Just how will I pay, Lupin?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow. Remus simply smiled mischief written all over his features. **

**"Trust me I'll find away." **

* * *


	4. Ch 3: Summer Reunion

** Title:** Marauder's Summer Getaway 

** AN: **Grrr okee I've officially survived the first three weeks of high school! I like my classes but some of the teachers are uhh the only word I can think of is…mofo…Anyway here is the third installment in my lil fic. 

** Disclaimer: **Hmm…I hate this part…I don't own a bloody thing. 

** Summary: **Continuation of Morning Games: Sirius and Remus reminisce about the good old summer that James so aptly named "Marauder's Summer Getaway." RL/SB Multi-chaptered fluff. 

** Guide: **_'Thoughts'_     **Present (OotP time) actually there won't be any in this chapter but for future and past reference I'm just gonna leave it.**

++++++++++ 

** Marauder's Summer Getaway **

Chapter Three: Summer Reunion 

     The soft, un-calloused pad of Remus' thumb traced small circles in the pale blue powder he held securely in his hand. Soft powder was beginning to stick in small clumps to his palm as the blue substance started to mingle with sweat. The dormant fireplace in the small living room of the Lupin's loomed before Remus, it was calling to him, tearing at his innards that were twisting every moment he stood still. 

     The week had gone agonizingly slow and now the day was finally here and Remus couldn't move to save his life. He was unsure of what would happen, a week out of school…no excuses to hide behind to get away from Sirius. He'd be stuck there without a way out. '_Well, the others, James and Peter, will be there too._' Remus reasoned as soft footsteps fell behind him. 

     "Rem what are you doin'? Go ahead, darling." Mrs. Lupin's voice broke into his solicitude. His head spun in her direction, she was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room dressed in a witch's robe covered by a muggle-cooking apron. "I'll miss you." She paused attentively. "So will your father. You know, he really wishes he could see you off, but, well you know the Ministry, Rem." She smiled before crossing the room to her son. "My little boy is growing up." Mock sadness covered her expression as she continued to joke with her son, ruffling his hair in all different directions until Remus thought that it must closely resemble James'. 

     "Mom, you say that every year I go off to Hogwarts. This is a little different, it's only a week." Remus deadpanned. She ignored his impudent comment and gave him a quick hug before shoving him towards the fireplace. 

     "Go on, Ikle-Remmiekins." Remus stifled a visible shudder and took a step towards the fireplace attempting to flatten his hair in the process. "Incendio." Behind him his mother was placing her wand back into her pocket after it had expelled a jet of fire. The moth eaten suitcase he clutched dragged behind him as he turned around to wave a final goodbye to his mother. Remus let the powder in his hand fall into the fire, some sticking to the sweat. With a small crackle the flames burst into an emerald green that Remus found particularly enchanting. The flames licked at the souls of his shoes as he stepped into the fireplace. He took a deep breath before shouting his destination. 

     "The Potters." Everything began to swirl and before Remus knew it he landed clumsily on his arse with a quiet thud. His face and hands were covered in soot and his suitcase lay a few feet out of reach in the Potter's living room. 

++++++++++ 

     Sirius swerved in a graceful arch dodging a Bludger that went screaming past his left ear. "Is that all you got, Potter?" Sirius scoffed jokingly as he sent the Bludger back racing towards his friend. 

     "Sod off, you prat. I'm a Keeper, Black. You know that!" James screamed back in defense as he spun around attempting to hit the Bludger with the bristles of his broom…but all he succeeded in doing was breaking his broom beyond repair. He began to plummet to the ground at an astonishing speed as his broken broom fell out of his grasp. The ground was closely coming upon James as he crossed his arms waiting for his friend to react. Sirius, rolling his eyes, sighed in annoyance before diving after his friend. James felt his stomach threaten to jump up his throat just as his best friend grabbed his arm. 

     "Smart-arse." Sirius whispered as they landed. James ran to his fallen love (his broom darlings). Sirius followed him trying to suppress a devilish grin. "Nice move, Jam-" 

     "Darling, your friend Remus is here!" Mrs. Potter called from the back door of the Potter's large house. Sirius' arrogance vanished almost as quickly as James had blinked and even before the words had registered in his mind. 

     "Coming Mom!" He shouted back gathering up the remains of his broom. Sirius however didn't move a muscle nor bat an eyelash. He was stock-still. 

     '_What…what should I do?_' Sirius' mind began to reel as sudden scenarios flashed before his eyes. Some wonderful; Remus would run into his arms and strategically place butterfly kisses all over his face, while others were devastating; Remus wouldn't even look at him or he, Sirius Black, would some how fuck everything up by spilling his guts to Moony upon seeing him. Through the haze that had taken over Sirius' mind a sing song voice echoed somewhere in the background. 

     "Si-ri?" James stopped and turned around to find his friend still standing in the middle of the lush backyard. Sirius' eyes had glazed over with immense fear of some impending doom. James chewed on his lower lip for what seemed to him ages before speaking again. "Don't you wanna see Moony?" Potter asked choosing his words carefully. Sirius slowly parted his lips and let out a flat but anxious, "Yeah…" 

++++++++++ 

     "Hey, Moony!" James bellowed engulfing the smaller boy in an immense bear hug. Remus wheezed slightly as all the air in his lungs was suddenly expelled against its will from his mouth. Pulling back slightly James grinned down at Remus. The younger boy was looking around the room for the fourth member of the Marauders but the rat was no where to be seen. 

     "Where's Peter?" 

     "Wormtail is comin' later today around dinnertime, wanted to spend as much time as he could with his Mum…" Sirius who had, with arms folded over his chest and eyes downcast, been leaning with against the wooden doorframe between the living room and the porch snorted quietly to himself. 

     "Or her cooking." Remus and James suppressed laughs knowing Sirius' answer was probably the truest out of the two. James sighed knowing it was wrong to make fun of Peter decided to change he subject to something he knew Sirius would never maliciously make fun of, Remus and Remus activities. 

     "How's your summer been, Rem?" 

     "Not half as interesting as your all's I'm quite sure," Remus said glancing over James; shoulder at Sirius who had been uncharacteristically silent the entire time, save the comment about Peter, which was the only reason he had not run over to check Sirius forehead for any signs of fever. "Right, Padfoot?" James had moved to the side and was now watching Sirius' every move. Sirius' whole being had seemed to radiate a pure white glow upon hearing Remus address him so informally. 

     "Quite right, Mister Moony." Closing the distance between them Sirius enveloped Remus in his arms. 

     If anyone had seen the sight James was witnessing they would have known both sides harbored unspoken feelings for the opposite, but one cannot step outside of ones body to gain insight into another's thoughts. James watched the way Sirius cradled the shaggy sandy hair at the nape of Remus' neck and how Remus had slung both his arms around Sirius' neck as if to kiss…he'd hugged James with one arm around his neck and the other under his arm. You did not drink in the scent of the other boy's hair when hugging them as Remus was doing. When a boy held another boy they did not press the small of the others' back into their pelvis as Sirius was doing quiet apparently to Remus who seemed to only be too eager to oblige. A light blush began to dance over James' cheeks as he bit back a playful catcall and let an impatient cough pass through his lips to politely take its place. 

     The boys pulled away from each other but before an awkward moment could pass between them James shouted out that he and Sirius should show Remus his room. The three boys trudged up the several flights of stairs to the third floor of the Potter's house. 

     "Merlin, James! I had no idea your house was so big." Remus exclaimed stumbling over an uneven stair as he stared mesmerized by the flights of stairs that preceded the one he was standing on at the time. 

     "It's been in my Dad's family for years…I think he told me once my great grandfather built it or something." James said as he turned down a hall to the right at the top of the third flight of stairs. "You'll be staying in the guest bedroom with Sirius, my room is across the hall," he motioned to the large mahogany door that had his name embossed in swirling gold letters on it. 

     Sirius, who had offered to carry Remus' suite case for him, opened the door with his free hand and walked in first to place the bag on the second empty bed. The bed was covered in layers of dust that James must have forgotten about. The dust flew up into the air after Sirius threw the suite case on the bed and the trio began to cough sporadically. 

     "You expect me to sleep on that thing Prongs?" Remus asked in a quiet tone, as not to offend James, after all he was James' guest. 

     "Well…" James nervously scratched the back of his head biting his lower lip. 

     "Well unless you wanna sleep in my bed." Sirius said from behind Remus as he encircled his arms around the smaller boy's waist. His voice had been low and suggestive, which of course cause Remus' face to flush pink then deep red. James couldn't believe Sirius brazenness, he probably knew or at least thought Remus would take the comment as a joke. 

     "Sirius you should know I'm just **not** _that_ kind of boy." 

     **Lie.**

++++++++++ 

** AN: **Thank you for reading, please don't forget to review so I know ya'll out there like it…I am once again truly pathetic…*sigh* Siri save me! Originally I hadn't planed to end this chapter there but I thought it was a cool place to end so hey! Plus the next chapter will be really coolies with 2 surprises…actually if you're a good reader you know what they are but Remus don't know either one. 


	5. Ch 4: Big Surprises

**Title:** Marauder's Summer Getaway 

**AN:** I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait….kinda lost touch with poor Sirius and Remus…sadly enough the movie rekindled it (trust me though-not in an aesthetic way just the way they interacted…"old married couple" indeed Snape!) 

**Disclaimer:** Hmm…I hate this part…I don't own a bloody thing. 

**Summary:** Continuation of Morning Games: Sirius and Remus reminisce about the good old summer that James so aptly named "Marauder's Summer Getaway." RL/SB Multi-chaptered fluff. 

**Guide**: _'Thoughts'_   
**Present (OotP time frame)**

**Marauder's Summer Getaway **

**Chapter Four: Big Surprises**

**The old couch creaked and nearly buckled beneath the combined weight of Lupin and Black. After shift around on the ancient furniture, Sirius had managed to pin Remus under him, arms wrapped around the younger man's slim shoulders. Muttering incoherent warnings as to how many different people could walk in at any moment, as they had been doing all morning, Remus only succeeded in lacing his hands through Sirius's thick black hair and succumbing to his desires. A silky voice whispered against his ear, leaving but a ghost of moisture on the shell of his ear from the warmth of Sirius' breath. **

** "I can still remember how your eyes lit up when I showed…bright amber stirred with liquid gold and rimmed with undiluted astonishment."**

* * *

"Can't we just give him a say an little, itty, bitty hint?" Sirius asked attempting, to no avail as Remus noted, to coax James into giving Remus a hint as to what their big surprise could possibly be. Bouncing anxiously on the creaking guest bed assigned to Remus, sending puffs of dust up with every bounce, Sirius tried to use his puppy eyes to bewitch James into allowing him to do whatever he wanted. 

"Not falling for that one, Padfoot." James retorted flicking Sirius on the tip of his nose. "Rem is far too smart, he'd figure it out if we told him the tiniest of hints…" Crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, James nodded in acknowledgment to Remus who smiled back modestly. "Plus we're waiting for Peter to get here." His voice was calm and even with a practiced air of confidence Sirius was sure he'd been working on to use upon Lily. 

Finally giving up on being able to let Remus in on his and James' secret plan, which was the very reason for their little getaway, Sirius stood up and dusted his pants off unsure of what to do next. Luckily, James came to his rescue. A female voice called up to James, summoning him to help out with making dinner. 

_ 'Uh oh…_' Remus' stomach was about to start doing loops if James left them alone in his guest bedroom with nothing to do except listen to the never ending uncomfortable silence they had slipped into just now. However, just before he was about to leave the two awkward "lovebirds" alone he mentioned quietly to Sirius, "Maybe you could show Remus your surprise." 

"Bloody brilliant, Prongs!" Sirius cried excitedly, grinning at James' retreating back before rounding on Remus. "Come on I've got something to show you," he whispered with a conspirators smile while grabbing Remus' thin wrist and tugging him back down the uneven stairs. Once they reached the front door Sirius instructed for Remus to cover his eyes with his hands. "No peeking, Rem." Following his orders, Remus blindly allowed Sirius to steer him in the right direction. He could feel his cheeks flushing with heat as soon as Sirius' searing hot hands managed to grasp his hips in order to lead him in the right direction. 

The soft pliable grass that had been beneath Lupin's shoes had changed to pebbles as Sirius led him on to a wide gravel driveway. Just when Remus was sure he was going to die of the heat radiating from Sirius' body behind him and his own the pair of hands left his hips. An involuntary moan escaped from his lips unchecked, "Sirius?" The touch was back again but this time far more fleeting and pressed against the side of his face. He was sure that he had felt the pad of Sirius' thumb idly tracing the curvature of the shell of his ear in that short contact. 

"It's okay, just wait a sec." Sirius mumbled before leaving Remus standing in the middle of the Potter's gravel pathway. With quiet movements, Sirius unlocked the metallic padlock with a muttered charm and enchanted the doors to open silently. Glancing at his treasure safe within the unassuming shack, Sirius walked back to where Remus stood patiently. Shifting the helmet beneath his bent arm, Sirius leaned down and whispered in Remus' ear. "Open." 

Glistening in the sunlight before him stood a sparkling black painted motorcycle that he'd seen muggles racing down highways on as a child. Lying carelessly across the seat of the bike was a leather jacket that Remus assumed belonged to Sirius. "Bloody….hell….Siri, is that yours?" Remus questioned with a whisper as he stepped towards the machine with an outstretched hand. Look up at Sirius with a shy smile he saw the boy nod with a grin. "So this is how you got away, isn't it?" 

_ 'Always getting to the heart of things…my Moony…_' Sirius thought as his smile turned bittersweet and he nodded quietly. "Of course. Here." Shoving the helmet he had kept beneath his elbow upon Remus' head he swung a leg over the seat of the bike. Sliding on the jacket Sirius tilted the bike and shoved away the kickstand. Remus hesitated for a moment, as his eyes grew wide. Never once in his life had he taken such a great risk, putting his very life in the hands of the boy who he thought to be his unrequited love. The gears quickly spun in Remus' head as Sirius smiled up at him. 

"Okay…," he murmured before following Sirius' actions and swinging his leg over the bike and sliding close to Sirius' back framed in leather. 

"You better hold on tight…you're in for an even better surprise." Sirius yelled over the purr of the engine as it roared to life. Suddenly arms snaked around his middle as he felt the plastic rub against the leather covering his back. The fresh scent of muggle cologne still clung to Sirius' skin but now was laced through with leathery accents. 

_ 'Oh, Merlin…_' Remus groaned silently before giving in and losing himself in the scent. However, all of the sudden the ground seemed to become less stable. _'Has he driven us onto the grass? What have I gotten myself in to!?_' But as soon as he opened his eyes, Remus quickly shut them. A tremor surged through his body and he gripped on tighter to Sirius, shifting closer so that his very body soon was molded against the back of Sirius. Remus barely managed to squeak out a trembling question as he felt them make a turn right. 

"Sirius…why are we flying?" 

His only answer was a booming laugh from Sirius and what would have been a kiss against his brow if not for the plastic helmet.

* * *


End file.
